Arbor
Arbor is the King of Trees and one of the villains locked in the solitary of Tartarus. Personality Arbor is not necessarily a villain. He is more an anti-hero. As he may do terrible things, he does it for the well-being of his people, the trees, whose safety he prioritizes above all things. Due to the evolution of the pony society, Arbor developed a certain disdain and hate for ponies, seeing them only for their dark side and as enemies of the trees. This motivation was so strong that Leaf Mane was forced to defeat him and arrest him in the solitary. After realizing his subjects didn't want to take revenge and that ponies and animals were also part of Nature, Arbor filled himself of regret and, when Leaf Mane's matrix is burned by Kitsune, Arbor sacrifices himself to contain all the power of the matrix. Skills As the King of Trees, Arbor is able to control all kind of plants, in a same way as Leaf Mane, being even able to compete with hers. Description in the Series Background When the Lord of Oder intervene after the Heart of the Forest is stolen from the Divine Tree, giving it to Arbor until the main kingdom was decided. Before invading the Pony World, Arbor projected plant warriors to help him fight the ponykind, but he abandoned the idea. The Legend of the Light Kingdom Arbor used to live at the Enchanted Forest, but, done with the abuse ponies were doing to his subjects, he resolves to go to the Pony World and finish with them using all plants. In order to prevent this, Leaf Mane is able to defeat him and then put him in the solitary of Tartarus. The Taking of Tartarus He is released by the Lord of Chaos in order to find the matrix, so Kitsune could destroy it and make Leaf Mane powerless. At first, Arbor didn't want to help him, but the Lord of Chaos tricks him, making him weakening the matrix in order to weaken Leaf Mane's powers so he could have full control over the plants and use them against the ponykind. Arbor is able to find Leaf Mane's matrix and, using roots, weakened the matrix, weakening then Leaf Mane's power. With his full control over plants, Arbor makes all the forests around Equestria invade, including Everfree Forest. Realizing it's him, the Generals, except Leaf Mane, go battle him, but Arbor is able to bind them with leech roots. Heartbeat is the only one who is able to escape in order to go ask for help to Princess Twilight and her friends. When she returns with them, Twilight and her friends try to use the Elements of Harmony, but Arbor is able to bind them with leech roots too. But Leaf Mane appears and is able to convince Arbor what he is doing is wrong. Before he can release the matrix, Kitsune appears and put the matrix on fire. Shadow Claw appears and is able to defeat Kitsune with his powers restored by the Lord of Order. Arbor then asks to Twilight and her friends to use the Elements of Harmony to transfer the matrix's power to him, knowing that doing so would cost his freedom. They do it and Arbor becomes Leaf Mane's new matrix. During the threat of the Snow Queen, Arbor, Leaf Mane's matrix, is frozen, weakening Leaf Mane greatly. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Leaf Mane is with her new matrix when Scale appears and takes her light. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", Leaf Mane visits him to water him and she tells him about Star Knight's birthday. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains of the Solitary Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants